


So that you won't miss the sound of the sea

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know... they say if you lean a seashell against your ear, you can hear the sound of the sea.”





	So that you won't miss the sound of the sea

Yabu and Kei had been walking on the beach for over an hour.

They were in no rush to go back to the hotel; Yabu didn’t know how long it had been since the last time they had been alone, and that was why he wanted to spend as long as possible with his boyfriend.

It hadn't always been easy to carry on their relationship despite the hardship coming from their job, or the lack of time they got together.

Kota had always wanted to tell Kei that he wanted to be with him every time he was away, but he couldn’t find just the right time to do so.

All of a sudden, the younger bent down, picking up a shell from the sand.

“Look, Kota!” he said, smiling to his boyfriend. “Look how beautiful this seashell is!”

Kota looked in the other’s hand, fascinated by his ability to get excited at the smallest things.

“You know...” Kei went on, still staring at the shell in his hand. “They say if you lean a seashell against your ear, you can hear the sound of the sea.” he laughed, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, isn’t it?”

Kota smiled, taking the shell and bringing it to his ear, closing his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s stupid.” he said, taking the younger’s hand and and bringing the shell close to his ear. “You can really hear it, Kei-chan.”

Inoo smiled, excited, and nodded.

“That’s true.” he said, and then he sighed. “I'm glad I'm here with you, Kota. I missed these moments, with just the two of us. We can't always be together and...” he bit his lip, then he went on. “I miss you, Kota. I miss you very much.” he said, lowering his eyes.

Kota got a little sad, then he took again the younger’s hand.

“But we’re here now, aren't we? And that’s what matters to me. That now I'm here with you, that we have these moments to remind us that...” he blushed. “That we love each other.” he said, hugging him and kissing his forehead softly. “I love you, Kei.”

“I love you too, Kota.” Inoo said, cradling into his boyfriend’s arms.

They stayed on the beach, hugging and listening to the sound of the sea inside the shell, from time to time.

For both of them, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard.


End file.
